Having a Hard Night?
by MrsStyPayMaHoTommo
Summary: Sonny's having a 'Hard Night'. How can her husband help her? Why does he loves those nights/ Read and find out!  Rated M..


**So…I made another one! But I think 'Valentines Day' was better..IDK you tell me whatcha think in a nice review...**

**I do NOT own SWAC or any of it's characters nor actors.**

**One-Shot.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Having a hard night?<strong>_

**SONNY POV**

_UGH! I couldn't sleep. I was moving all night in bed. It was already 2:37 in the morning and my eyes are like two flashlights in the dark. I looked over to my husband who was sleeping like a baby and I just sigh. I think I did very loudly because he woke up. Right now you must be asking 'who's Sonny husband?' Well my friends a married Chad Dylan Cooper. Wasn't it obvious?_

"Having a hard night?" That's how _he calls _'the nights'_ I can't sleep. Which are also his favorites nights._

"Yeah Babe. But don't worry, I'll sleep eventually" _I smiled at him and he gave me he's famous smirk_

"Or.." _Let's see where this is going. _"We could have some fun.." _He smirked again and winked at me. I chuckled at my husband _'teenage kid_' behavior.  
><em>  
>"Mmm. I like the sound of that but.."<p>

"But what?" _He asked me with his eyes already dark from the lust in them._

"Let me do the work..you're still sleepy.." _I winked at him._

"No problem with me" _He simply said and kiss me on the forehead._

_I lost no time and quickly put myself on top of him. My panties met his boxers and he groaned. Yeah we sleep in our underwear is so much sexy._

_After that, I kissed him fully on the lips and bit his lower lip. He groaned at my action and I took this as an opportunity to insert my tongue in his mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance._

_Then I made my way slowly to his neck, letting little kisses on my way down. Then I got to his weak spot and suck on it until I let my mark there. I left him with a couple of more hickeys before I went to his toned chest and his perfectly marked abs._

_I pass my hands by them making him groan out my name with other bunch of insanities. I then took my face down to his abs and started kissing and sucking them, without letting any piece of skin without at touch from my mouth._

_I made my way up again to kiss him, but this time I started to rub my panties with his boxers. I could feel him growing under me._

"So-o-nny, do something about that" _He was pointing at his growing member. I started nibbling his ear because I love teasing him._

_While I was working on his ears and face, he found a way to unclasp my bra. I chuckled at his attempts of taking it off. When he finally did, I got up to take it off my arms._

"Like what you see?"

"Love it" _He said before taking one on his hand._

"Stop it! I'm working" _I slap his hand. Not hard thought._

_I decided to start, but first a need a 'fire kiss'. I leaned down and kiss him, with my uncovered breast on his chest, sweating every second._

_I then took off his boxers and my panties in less than two seconds. They were somewhere in the room. I positioned my self in his member and started sliding down slowly._

"SONNY!" _He said getting angry cause he needed me to move._

_When I finally got down, I slowly moved my hips in a way that drove him crazy. He started moving so he could go fast but I stopped him._

"You're mean! Sonn-" _He got cut off cause I started moving really fast up and down. Making him groan and throw his head back to the pillow behind him._

"Oh Yeah Chaad, you like that?" _I kept riding him and he put his hands on my waist. I was going faster every moment. And he loved that._

"Good Sonny, God! I'm close!" _He yelled/growled which made me go faster and deeper knowing I was pleasing my husband. I was close too, and soon enough we came together. All his fluids inside me and my juices all over his dick._

_We were trying to catch our breaths from our '_exercise'_ and we look into each others eyes, no more lust in them, just love towards each other. I made myself comfortable in his chest after pulling out of him. He pulled my hair behind my ear and kiss the top of my head._

"You were great" _he said to me making circles in my arm with his index finger._

"Thanks. Anything for the one you love" _I look up to him and kissed him._

"I love you too" _Now he kissed me._

"Time to sleep, night-night" _I yawned._

"Haha, no is payback time babe" _He said before attacking my neck. Oh boy this was going to be a long..morning?, night?, whatever. I might as well enjoy it.  
><em>  
><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> It's shorter and...<strong>

**I know it sucked...!**


End file.
